Do you remember?
by xxFicfany
Summary: Rogue lost a precious sibling but finds her and they continue their life together as brother and sister
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: I finally found you

**A/N: Hey guys! I/m kinda new to making fanfic's (the fanfic stuff) and its my first fanfic.. I guess… =) Hope you like it! It's a fanfic about the sabertooth mages… Rogue who meets his sister and they continue their life together as brother and sister. I'm sorry but I won't be giving a summary. Gomene!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairytail at all! Aye sir!**

Rima's POV

I was walking in the forest. I heard a rustling sound behind the bushes and a man wearing a black suit and pant jumped out and caught me.

"Hello, little girl", the man said with a smirk.

"What do you want?"

"Why are you alone? A little girl like you shouldn't be alone." The man said with a devilish smile. He tried to put me into a sack.

"You wouldn't do that If I were you…"I said with a deadly glare.

"What can an innocent little girl like you do?" the man said chuckling.

"Innocent? What are you saying, thinking that I'm innocent… I said laughing evily.

I grabbed my scythe. (It flew to my hand)

"I told you. Now meet your doom."

"Wait…..No…. Please…Spare my life….AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

I sliced off his head…the man's blood spurted out and I got drenched in blood. I left the body and threw the man's head to the man's body.

NORMAL POV

Rima was happily skipping….even though she was dripping with blood. She sang her favorite song….

_Watashi no ototo watashi no aniwa sono cho o mitasu tame ni tondo iru. Shi. Sore was, sono tomodachi ni ai ni iku. Ani o no kyodai-tachi wa eien ni issho ni naru tsumoridesu_

The twin dragon slayers with their exceeds and along with their new partner Lucy were having a mission in town next to the Acalypha forest.

LUCY'S POV

I knocked on the door thrice and waited for it to open. I took a quick glance at the twin dragon slayers who were happily playing with their exceeds. When I looked back the door opened and a nice old lady welcomed us in.

In the house…..

"Miss, it's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Ginlea. Do you and your friends happen to be members of Sabertooth?" The old lady asked nicely.

"A pleasure to meet you too. I'm Lucy and that guy with the yellow hair is Sting and with his partner Lector and that guy with the black hair is Rogue and along with his exceed Frosch. Yes we are from Sabertooth. I said with a bright smile.

"Miss for more details of your request I believe master is waiting for you." The old lady gestured to the big brown doors.

"Thank You!"

Back to Rima in the forest

RIMA'S POV

I jumped up on a tree branch and looked at the beautiful view in sight. I jumped back down and continued skipping and singing.

In the house…

STING'S POV

Lucy opened the big brown doors and gestured for us to come inside. When we went inside there was a medium-sized table with a chair at the very middle.

"Hello there and welcome! Might I ask what your names are?" The man said

"I'm Lucy…Nice to meet you!"

"Sting! and my exceed Lector."

"Rogue…."

"Fro's name is Fro!"

"A pleasure to meet you all! My name is Gregory Mcfrain."

"Fro says hi!"

NORMAL POV

"I have asked you here for a mission" Gregory said with his deep voice.

"We know that" Sting mumbled

Sting earned a smack from Lucy. "Don't be stupid Sting!"

Rogue had a small smile while Fro and Lector laughed as hard as they could.

"Hahaha" Gregory laughed. "Anyway lets get back to the mission, here are some details." Gregory gave them a picture.

"What's this?"Sting asked.

"It's a picture of the suspect, Chris Margell. I'm sending you to kill this escaped convict who takes children and sells them as slaves."

"And do you have information to where this escaped convict is to be located?" Rogue asked with a blank expression.

"His whereabouts are yet to be discovered although I have heard that he may be hiding in Acalypha forest."

"Thank you for this information" Rogue saud.

"Let's go!" Lucy shouted while dragging the two dragon slayers outside.

"Ouch! Lucy, stop dragging us!" Sting said giving a smack to Lucy on the head.

"Geez, Sting… you don't have to hit me that hard! and why? Can't I just be excited?" Lucy said rubbing her head.

"Fro asks why you are excited?"

"Actually Fro… I don't know"

"Lucy-san you're weird" Lector said

The five walked to the forest.

Back to Rima

RIMA'S POV

"I should sit down…. My fee hurt" I sat down by the giant oak tree in the middle and to my guess I was already at the center of the forest. I sang my favorite song again.

Back to the Sabertooth mages

"Finally, we reached the forest" Lucy said stretching her arms and legs.

"It's just the entrance… you shouldn't feel relieved" Sting said

"Well at least we're at the entrance right?..." Lucy said with a strange face

"Let's just continue walking" the shadow dragon slayer said and went on with his exceed while Sting, Lucy and Lector followed.

They walked for 25 minutes and they reached an open space.

"Sting… Rogue… can't we rest for a bit?" Lucy said sitting down on the grass

"Get up blondie! There's no time to rest" Sting took Lucy's hand and made her stand up

_Watashi no ototo watashi no aniwa sono cho o mitasu tame ni tondo iru. Shi. Sore was, sono tomodachi ni ai ni iku. Ani o no kyodai-tachi wa eien ni issho ni naru tsumoridesu_

Because of the two dragon slayers strong hearing they heard a little girl singing this song. Rogue ran to the direction of where the noise was and he saw a black-haired little girl. It was Rima. Rogue got all teary-eyed seeing the little girl. He smiled at the girl.

**Yosh! Finally done with Chapter 1! If anyone of you ask if how Lucy ended up being with Sting and Rogue.. that was because in this fanfic I made her join Sabertooth instead of Fairytail…. I'll be making chapter 2 and be posting in a week.. or in 2 weeks.. sorry! **

**Rate and Review!**


	2. Chapter Information!

**GUYS! I'll be posting Chapter 2 early coz' I was too excited.. Gonna work on Chapter 3 and on my new story!**

**Bow! Aye Sir!**


	3. Chapter 2

Do you remember?

Chapter 2: Getting to know you

**A/N: Hello again guys! DYR (Do you remember) is on its second chapter! Yay! For the previous chapter please tell me if there are any errors.. Sorry if there were… I'm gonna be making another story so I guess it will take a long time to finish this… I'm deciding if how many chapters should I make and I'm still having a hard time deciding… and I'm sorry about saying I was not going to make a summary.. but I had to…. Cause I didn't know you had to put summaries… Anyways here's chapter 2 of DYR! Thanks for all your reviews and ratings for the previous chapter, Do you remember? I finally found you.**

**Rima: Ne-xxFicfany…. What new story are you gonna make?**

**xxFicfany: I'm not sure really**

**Frosch: Frosch wants a story about Frosch!**

**xxFicfany: Frosch… Maybe :D**

**Frosch: Frosch is sad**

**Sting: Where's Lector?**

**Rogue: You left him in the bathroom!**

**Lucy: xxFicfany does not own FAIRYTAIL! **

**Rima: How come Lucy said the disclaimer?**

**xxFicfany: Let's just start! Aye Sir!**

NORMAL POV

"Rima? Its you?" Rogue said all teary-eyed

"Rogue-nii-chan? Is it really you?"

Rima ran to her brother and hugged him. Rogue ran to his sister and lifted her up.

"Rogue-nii-chan… It's been a long time… 7 years actually.."

"Rima, where have you been?"

" When mom told me where you were I immediately took off in search of you"

"Mom?"

"I met her afterwards after we shortly separated"

"Rima…How's your dragon slayer magic catching up?"

"Rogue-nii.. you know I haven't learned it yet.. though I'm adapting to other dragon slayer skills….STOP TEASING!"

"Hahahah.. I still can't forget that joke for 7 years"

"Rogue-nii….. Mom wanted you to have this letter…" Rima gave the letter to her brother…"May you please read it aloud?"

Rogue nodded.

_Dear Rogue,_

_ If you receive this letter you have already met your sister. She has been in search for you, me and your father for a very long time. And she has found me already. Its time for her to find you so she can stay with you. I am on my way to look for your father, Skiadrum. Do not come and find me. I will see you when I will. Help your little sister at all costs, though in strength and in power she has grown. Your sister's power is more than you can ever imagine. Here are the details of your sister._

_Name: Rima Cheney_

_Age: 11 years old (for now)_

_Magic: Scythe Control (Lost Magic)_

_She has the dragon sense, is excellent in hand-to-hand combat and is very talented using any kind of weapon_

_ I am unaware on how she has learned these skills, you might ask her if you would want to know.. but I didn't bother on asking her. I suggest you do not hurt her at any cost. Or else.. you know what will come to happen. She has the power to kill. Let her join your guild. We'll be watching over you and your sister. Good Luck!_

_Sincerely and truly yours,  
Your mother, Rina Cheney_

"What does mom mean by you having strong magic?"

"Well.. Rogue-nii I can show you.. "

RIMA'S POV

I showed him one of my elemental scythes which was the water scythe… I wouldn't say it was my favorite but it just came to my head. I used one of my weakest attacks the water cyclone and drenched the whole forest. I came pouting.

"Rogue-nii… It was one of my weakest attacks.. but don't mock me.."

"Rima? Are you sure that was one of your weakest? You just actually drenched the whole forest. And if that was one of your weakest attacks wouldn't that mean that you had attacks stronger than your 'water cyclone'?"

I nodded.

"Ne.. Rogue-nii.. what guild did you join?"

"G-g-guild? Well..uhh its one of the best and the mages there are really strong.. Its called Sabertooth."

"Rogue-nii….. I grabbed my scythe (which flew to my hand) "Scythe Control: Lightning Scythe: Bolt!" I hit a bush and it got on fire. Two blondes jumped out shouting… I dashed to the two and held my scythe at both of their necks and asked with a death glare "Who are you and why were you watching us?

"I-I-I'm Lucy" the girl blonde said and gulped

"The name's Sting. Don't you know me? From the famous guild Sabertooth?"

" I know not of your names, though you may be…." Before I could finish my sentence my brother shouted out to me.

"Rima! Don't kill them…They're my partners…"

"Very well."

NORMAL POV

Two cats walked out from the backs of the two blondes. Rima saw Frosch and grabbed her. "Awwww.. It's a cute kitty cat! Rima played with the cute exceed. Then Lector, feeling a little jealous came out and the little girl grabbed Lector. Rima and the exceeds played.

"Hey, Rogue… Who is she?" Sting said

"She's my sister… My long lost one actually.." Rogue replied from a smile to a small pout

"Was she trying to kill us?" Lucy asked

"Well no she wasn't 'trying' but she thought you were intruders.. So she 'could have sliced off your heads.. or killed you…"

"Killed us?!" The two blonde's exclaimed at the same time.

"She could have sliced off your head too…"

"We overheard you discussing your 'SIBLING LOVE' but anymore details to what she can do?" Sting asked curiously.

"I am not sure." Rogue replied back to his blank expression

"Rogue.. It's the first time I've seen you VERY HAPPY.. Your sister is really an important person in your life." Lucy said with a smile.

"Well…." Rogue said speechless

ROGUE'S POV

Rima went back to us hugging Frosh and Lector. "Ne.. Rogue-nii… Who are these people? And who are these cute adorable kitty cats?"

"First of all, Meet Lucy Heartfilia, A celestial spirit mage." I point at Lucy. "And he's Sting Eucliffe, A white dragon slayer." I point at Sting. "Second, Rima meet my exceed Frosch… And Sting's exceed Lector." I point at Frosch first then to Lector.

"Nii-chan, Lucy-sama, Sting-sama.. Give me your hands.."

I gave my hand to Rima, then Lucy and Sting gave there hands as well.. I saw Rima take a hold of our hands and I started growing warm. The world around us was slowly disappearing and turning white. Then Rima let go of our hands. She pointed at the three doors in the middle.

"Hey girl! Where are we?" Sting asked

**Okay guys! Yosh! I'm done with Chapter Numero Dos! Done with Chapter 2! I'm so happy! :D Sorry if there were any errors. PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW! SORRY FOR THE BAD SUMMARY and I guess this was a short chapter.. Gomene!.. I'm overhearing Rima, Rogue, Lucy, and Sting talking. TIME FOR SOME SPY GEAR! EAVESDROPPING TIME!**

**Rima: Ne… Rogue-nii Why is Sting sama so CRUEL AND EVIL?**

**Rogue: Well because he is an IDIOT.. BAKA!**

**Sting: Am NOT! You're the ones who are baka! Hey Lucy help me out here!**

**Lucy: NO WAY! Sting don't drag me into this nonsense!**

**Rima: Is that xxFicfany?**

**Frosch: Frosch thinks so!**

**xxFicfany: Who me? OH I was not eavesdropping.. :D**

**Lector: You know its obvious**

**xxFicfany: No, its not**

**Rogue: xxFicfany! Thanks for letting me have a sister!**

**xxFicfany: No biggy..**

**Lucy: Hey xxFicfany.. Why didn't you give Sting a sister?**

**xxFicfany: No reason.. (in my mind… How can I give a baka a sister?!)**

**Rima: Sting-sama…. I can read minds and xxFicfany just said.. How can he give a baka a sister.**

**Sting: xxFicfany, Won't you mind repeating yourself. Sting clenched his fist.**

**xxFicfany: I have nothing to say! (HELP!)**

**Sting: Roar of the White Dragon!**

**xxFicfany: AHHHHHHH!**

**Rogue: Sting… didn't you go too far… Now she's not gonna make nice parts for you..**

**STING I WON"T GIVE YOU NICE PARTS… WELL THAT DEPENDS!**


	4. Chapter 3

Do you remember?

Chapter 3: Memory Lane

**Sorry for the late update.. I had to go attend a training… Maybe I won't be giving nice parts to Sting.. mwahahaha! Kidding…. For all the StiCy lovers out there I'll be making a StiCy story so stay tuned!**

**Rima: xxFicfany does not own Fairytail! Disclaimer Aye! Sir!**

"We're in the memory world." My little sis replied

"What do you mean?" I asked

RIMA'S POV

"I have learnt a magic, lost magic actually that can make me go through your memories. Mom hasn't told you this but there are more. See those three doors there?" I point at the doors. "Those are your memory banks."

"Wouldn't that mean that you had the same magic as Rufus? Sting-sama asked

"I know not of who you speak of… this Rufus?"

"Sting! She can travel to this memory world… Rufus' magic is to memorize." Lucy-sama said

"Rogue-kun… Frosch is scared" I overheard frosch saying

"Frosch… Don't be scared…" I said with a gentle smile

"Are you the only one who can access this world? My big brother asked

"Yes" (I answered the Yuki Nagato way)

"Wow, Rogue you got a pretty strong sis!"Lucy-sama smirked

I blushed.

" Rogue-kun Frosch wants to know why Rima-chan is a strawberry."

Sting-sama laughed along with Lucy-sama.

I kicked Sting-sama and grabbed my scythe and pointed it toward Lucy-sama's neck

"We're sorry!" The two blonde's exclaimed together

Rogue-nii laughed.

"Very well."

NORMAL POV

"I guess you shouldn't mock her anymore" Rogue warned the two blondes with a chuckle

Rima smirked while frosch and lector gave a thumbs up (or a paws up)

The world began disappearing and the six regained sight of the forest.

"What happened Rima?" Sting asked

"I cancelled my magic"

"Why?" Lucy asked

"Because there was an interference and Rogue-nii didn't want to open his Memory bank"

"Frosch asks what other kinds of magic do you have?"

"….I don't have anymore..though.."

Rima gets cut off with Sting "Wow! You're a strong kid!" Sting chuckles.

"Rogue your sister sure does look like you… and acts like you too… " Lucy said

"Thank You,Lucy." Rogue replied

"I can fly! And I have enhanced hearing, smell, eyesight and other senses and I can read minds!" Rima said all cheery

"Wow! Rima.." Lucy said

STING'S POV

"Our mission?" I asked

" Oh yeah! We almost forgot….. " Lucy said

" Rima… have you seen this guy?" Rogue shows Rima a picture of the man

Rima nods. "Oh that man..? I saw him a while ago in this forest..!"

"Well where is he then?" I asked wanting to get the mission done as quickly as possible

"HE'S DEAD" Rima said with a deadly glare and a dark aura surrounding her.

"W-w-what? H-h-how?" I asked with curiosity

"I KILLED HIM" The sister of my partner said with a serious tone

"W-w-what? A girl like you? You're not even…" I was cut off with Lucy smacking my head.

"You idiot! You want to die here and now?" Lucy said as she was pointing to the clouds and then to Rima who had a deathly stare.

"Uhhhh….I'm sorry" I said to Rima

"Apology is accepted but next time… just be prepared " She replied

NORMAL POV

"Hey Sting! Wanna try insulting my lil' sis? Maybe you'll have your head off before you know it." Rogue said and chuckled.

" Ugh.. geez Rogue! Let's just go and get our money!" Sting shouted as he walked away

" Wait for us Sting!" Lucy shouted back and ran with Lector and Frosch

ROGUE'S POV

"Rima?" I said touching her shoulder

" What now?"

"Would you want to join my guild?"

" Rogue-nii….. Of course!" Her tears fell to her cheeks. She hugged me and kissed me on the cheek. "I Love You nii-chan!"

"I love you too Rima" I kissed her on the forehead "Come on! I'll show you to my guild.."

"Nii-chan! Thank You!"

Me and Rima ran to Sting, Lucy, Frosch and Lector.

RIMA'S POV

" If the four of you wouldn't mind, is it alright for me to join your guild?" I said shyly

"Sure it is! It wouldn't hurt to have another girl member!" Lucy-sama said cheerfully

"Course! We need a shorty like you who's strong! Sabertooth is all about being strong!" Sting-sama said all high and mighty

"Frosch likes the idea!" Frosch said raising his hand up

"It's a great idea" Lector said

LUCY"S POV

We all dropped by Gregory's house and he gave us the reward which was pretty high. I can finally have a relaxing day with this money.

"Frosch thinks the reward should go to Rima-san!"

" Yeah, Sting don't keep it to yourself! We didn't even complete the mission.. It was Rima who did it!" I said as I smacked Sting hard.

"Okay! Okay! Here Rima the reward money…" Sting said

"Thank You! But I don't need this money… I have money here…." Rima showed us her wallet which was full of money… 182,065,100 jewels to be exact.

" Where did you get all that money from Rima?" I said as my hand was shakily pointing at the wallet

"Oh, this? Its just a small amount…. I got it from the quests I took each time I passed by a town, city or village" She replied

"SMALL AMOUNT?!" Me and Sting both exclaimed

"Sting-sama, Lucy-sama…." Sting cut Rima off and said

"Don't bother calling me Sting-sama… Sting sounds okay don't bother calling Lucy, Lucy-sama.. It makes her more old…" Sting started laughing.

"Sting!" I 'LUCY KICKED' Sting, and he was thrown off and hit the wall. My Lucy kick got stronger for the past 8 years, Its 100 times more stronger than the past 8 years. I still remember how I quit Fairy Tail because Team Natsu kicked me out of their team and told me I was weak, and that I was replaced by Lisanna.

ROGUE'S POV

"Ne- nii-chan, Sting and Lucy sure look good together…" My little sister told me and smiled.

"Yeah, they sure do" I smiled back

"Guys, let's go back home!" Lucy huffed

"Frosch is tired Rogue"

" Okay, Frosch" I said while petting him

"Geez..Lucy! More weaker next time you 'LUCY KICK' me! Anyways let's just go guys!" Sting said while dusting off the dirt he got from Lucy's kick.

We arrived in Ty Mai station and walked to Sabertooth.

"Ahhhhhhh, finally home sweet home!" I saw Lucy saying as she opened the guild doors. "Hey everyone!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Welcome back guys!" Minerva cheerfully said

"Welcome back Lucy!" Rufus said

" Welcome back Sting, Rogue" Orga said

"You're quite cheerful today, aren't you Minerva?" Sting asked

"Well, No reason.. I just feel there's something good going to happen… Wait! Who is she?" Minerva pointed to the girl beside me.

"She's a new applicant for membership of this guild" I said with a blank face

"A new applicant? I knew it something good is going to happen tonight!" Minerva laughed devilishly

NORMAL POV

" What is this I hear? A new applicant for the strongest guild in Fiore?" Master Jiemma chuckled.

"Yes, Master" Lucy gave a thumbs up

" Hmmm… I see, Well we are short on 'STRONG' members, Let's see your skills" Master Jiemma said

" Everyone, give the applicant space!" Minerva strongly yelled "Name? She pointed at Rima"

"I am Rima" Rima replied blankly

" Last name?" Minerva said

" Cheney, Rima Cheney"

" Cheney?" Orga and Rufus both questioned

" Rima is Rogue's little sister!" Lucy exclaimed

" Rogue has a sister?" Orga asked

" Yeah he does you baka!" Lucy shouted

" Silence! Everyone! " Minerva shouted. Everyone became silent. "Rima Cheney an applicant for membership of the Sabertooth Guild. The test shall now commence!" Minerva gestured for the start.

"Rima Cheney, I am this guild's master, Jiemma . For the test, choose anyone here you would like to battle…."

Rima points at Master Jiemma. "I would like to challenge you"

Everyone was shocked.

"Me? …. Very well, the challenge is accepted." Jiemma replied

**THIS IS THE END OF CHAPTER 3! Yeah! Sorry for any grammatical errors and sorry for misspelling some words. Rima is finally joining with her brother in his guild, will she be able to defeat Master Jiemma and be together with her brother? Or will she fall and find another guild to join in to… Find out on the next chapter! Rate and Review! **

**xxFicfany: Bye Bye, See you on the next chapter**

**Rima: Author! Make me win! I want to be with Rogue nii-chan! Waaaaaaaaahh!**

**xxFicfany: Just wait for the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Do you remember?**

**Chapter 4: Challenge Accepted **

**A/N: And we're back with Chapter 4 of Do you remember…. Sorry I haven't been updating…. Gomene! Gomene! I had to go on a special vacation to another country **** Yeah… So anyways, I'm back! Please review! Favorite or/and Follow! I accept negative reviews that help boost me up. Just don't go reviewing way bad bad bad stuff lol**

**Rima: I do the disclaimer!**

**Lucy: No! I do it!**

**Sting: Hey Luce! Rima! What about me?**

**Me: Uhh.. Hey why not-**

**Lector: Sting-kun should do the disclaimer**

**Rogue: No comment**

**Frosch: Rogue-kun you do it!**

**Rima: Me!**

**Lucy: My time to shine!**

**Sting: The Great Sting Eucliffe should-**

**Me: Ahhhhhh! Okay! Fine!**

***A big cloud was created because of Sting, Lucy and Rima fighting***

**Lucy: Sting?! You'd hit a girl?**

**Rogue: Are you- (gay)**

**Sting: No, I'm not. Stupid!**

**Rima: *turns into evil mode* Nobody calls nii-chan stupid….**

**Lucy: Don't drag me into this!**

**Rogue: You're dead Sting! hahahah**

**Frosch and Lector: xxFicfany does not own Fairytail!**

**Note: I'll be making up some attacks of Master Jiemma…**

NORMAL POV

"Battle! Commence!" Minerva shouted

"Start!" Sting yelled

RIMA'S POV

"I will not make my move unless you make yours" I said with my expressionless face.

Fine… To let this battle commence… I shall start off…!" The guild master shouted "Blast Magic: Shockwave!" The guild master shouted

And with the speed of light I managed to dodge it. The crowd all stared in awe. "Hell Scythe: Duplication" I chanted. And I was now holding two scythes.

"Quite the tough one…eh?" Jiemma-sama chuckled

MINERVA'S POV

Rogue's sister is quite strong. Tch… She managed to dodge the attack. I guess we shouldn't underestimate shorties.

NORMAPL POV

"Minerva? Is it right? I'm not a shorty" Rima gave Minerva a glare.

"What?" Minerva asked. _Seriously? She can read minds? _The crowd all stared at Mineva. "Tch… Pathetic"

"Blast Magic: Explosion" Master Jiemma chanted.

"Hell Scythe: Defense!" A reddish-black shield appeared. " Hell Scythe: Death Ball!" A gigantic reddish-black ball lunged forward to Master Jiemma.

Master Jiemma blocked it.

"tch…Shield Release" Rima smirked

"What are you smirking about?" Sting asked

"Don't butt in you idiot! And Shut up!" Rima glared daggers at Sting with a reddish-black aura surrounding her.

"Rogue help me!" Sting quickly hid behind Rogue's back.

"Sting… -_- Do not interfere"

"Sir! Yes! Sir!"

The reddish-black shield lunged forward to Master Jiemma

LUCY'S POV

_Wow, she's pretty strong…_ "Hell Scythe: Flames of Hell" Rima chanted. A fiery 3 feet wave lunged forward to Master Jiemma and he managed to block it yet again. Next thing I knew Rima leaped forward to master and her scythe reverted back to its normal form. And better yet she actually managed to land a blow on Master. The crowd was shocked including me. No one can actually ever land a hit on Master and well we have it here. Blood gushed out and a straight open wound was visible on master's right arm.

"I accept defeat" Master said bowing down.

"Tch… kid … you managed to scratch my father" Minerva said with a grin.

"Rima! Nice job!" The blonde-haired dragon slayer said with praise.

"Congratulations Rima!" I shouted.

" Frosch thinks Rima-chan did a great job"

"Tch… Sting-kun would've done a better job" The arrogant red exceed said.

"Hey pipsqueak cool job!" Orga said quite loudly. "I should sing!"

"NO!" Everyone shouted in unison

"I have memorized this quite remarkable scene" Rufus said smirking

ROGUE'S POV

I stood there in shock. My sister managed to land a straight wound in a matter of time. I smiled ear to ear.

"Silence Everyone!" Master Jiemma announced. "Minerva… Honors please…."

"Alright you bunch of idiots! Welcome our newest member, Rima Cheney!" Minerva shouted with attention as she said it.

Everyone all shouted, whistled, clapped and cheered. Well except for me… I just smiled …. I smiled a gigantic one as a matter of fact.

"Where is Rima anyway?" The celestial mage asked.

The crowd all stared in shock.

"Yeah! Where is she?" The white dragon slayer asked.

" Frosch thinks that's Rima" My cute little exceed pointed upward. We all looked up and saw Rima floating.

"Hello" My little sister greeted. Master, I believe you should stand still and do not make any movements. It may cause the outburst of poison. And if that outburst occurs it will increase your chances of blood loss." Rima said with a straight face.

"Poison?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Blood loss?!" Sting exclaimed.

"My scythe secretes poison in all its different forms whether I like it or not. The poison increases more chances of the victim's blood loss therefore creating that" Rima pointed to the ground… wherein a puddle of blood was visible.

"How come we just saw that now?!" Sting asked while shouting… (okay lol)

"I don't know… Maybe you're just blind." Rima replied

MINERVA'S POV

"So kid? I suppose you have an antidote or a solution" I asked her

"Duh… What the heck was that? I'm always prepared for situations and in this situation how the hell am I unprepared?" She glared back at me. "Regeneration Spell" That kid made a handsign.

"What's this? (or in Japanese… Nani?... for my terms only) My father asked with curiosity.

"As the name says, it's a regeneration spell" The kid said with a quite calm face.

"Collect" the poison went out of my father's body and went back to that kiddo's scythe.

"All done." That girl replied

"You're pretty cool, kiddo" I smiled at her.

"Minerva? Aren't you forgetting something?" My father asked me.

"Uhh? What am I-"I was shortly cut off when I saw my father pointing at his forehead. "Ohh… right" I smiled back. "Rima Cheney! You are now an official member of the 'STRONGEST' guild in Fiore, Sabertooth. What color would you like your guild mark to be and where?

"I'd like its color to be black and place it on my left shoulder" I agreed with the shorty and smiled sweetly.

STING'S POV

Wow! Rogue's sister is strong. I smiled. Cool.

ROGUE'S POV

Mom, wherever you are… Rima's here and she just joined my guild… I smiled. I'm still hoping Runa get's here.

LUCY'S POV

"Rogue, are you okay?" I asked the shadow dragon slayer who smiled while he was trapped in his deep track of thought.

"I'm fine, Lucy"

"How 'bout you Stingy bee?" I asked the annoying blonde-haired boy.

"What now blondie?" the annoying blonde-haired boy replied.

"Nothing… Stingy bee" I smiled at him.

I saw Rima land back down and was talking to Minerva.

"Alright everyone! Rest up!" The master said.

STING'S POV

"So Rogue? Would you like your sister to be in the team?" Blondie asked.

"Yeah Rogue your sis is pretty strong!" I replied.

"I'd love to." Rogue said with a small smile.

Lucy smiled back at Rogue and next thing I knew she was dragging the two of us and our exceeds to Rima.

"Hi Rima!" Lucy greeted.

"Yo shorty!" I greeted too

"Hello" The emotionless dragon slayer greeted.

"Hello Lucy, Sting, Rogue-nii" Rima smiled.

NORMAL POV

"We were wondering since…" Lucy started.

" Rima-chan is a member of Sabertooth" Frosch continued.

"Would you like to join the mighty Sting-sama's team?" The red exceed asked.

"I would love too." Rima smiled. "But, I made a promise to Runa-chan that we'd form a team together" Rima sadly looked down.

"Oh…. Alrighty then shorty. By the way who is Runa?" Sting agreed

"That is classified information" Rima gave a smirk

"Okay Rima-chan" Lucy agreed

"Runa's going to join Sabertooth?" Rogue asked

"Yep!" Rima smiled at her nii-chan

**Okay guys! This is the last chapter for Do you remember and I'll be making a sequel! Yeah read my other fanfiction and the sequel will come out after I post my other story :D thanks for reviewing Rappened. End of DYR! Wait for the sequel…!**


End file.
